Jump Then Fall
by captndevil
Summary: When Trixie gets a part in a play at a theatre, Chloe can't wait to go see her daughter. However, she does not want to go alone, and face all the judging parents so who does she ask? Nobody but the devil himself. Lucifer.
1. Plus One

**My first foray into the Deckerstar** **fandom. This little ficlet is for my lovely lucifer secret santa, cuddlewuddlebunny,** **over on tumblr,** **so I hope that she likes this one. It's been awesome getting to know you and I hope we can still continue to talk after this. Also, there is a part two coming of the actual date, I promise!**

* * *

It's months later when she asks him, after their sort of (completely one hundred percent) first date, when he'd tried to make it up to her, and obviously gaining back into her good books.

Things had changed between the two of them, after that. They'd almost settled into something reminiscent of a relationship, though it lacked the physical intimacy after Maze had interrupted their almost kiss, claiming that she needed Lucifer immediately. He'd looked concerned before apologising profusely. She told him not to worry about it, and that she'd see him some other time. He hadn't looked happy, but again, he'd promised to make it up to her. Whatever she wanted.

But she'd seen more of him that night than she'd ever seen before, so she told him not to worry about it.

But it's those words spinning around in her head that causes her to asks him.

"Will you be my date?"

The words spill out, almost accidently, but it's something she's been worrying about for a few weeks, and she avoids his eyes when she hears his fork clatter to the table (it had almost become a new little tradition of theirs to get dinner at least once a week, though it more often than not turned into more than once a week). A moment later her head is pulled up, his finger curled insistently under her chin and directing her eyes to his.

"What was that, detective?" he murmurs, brown eyes searching hers.

Inwardly rolling her eyes at herself, she gulps. Lucifer was interested, very interested in fact, and he'd made that very obvious. Especially lately.

Her eyes narrow.

"You heard me."

She knows he did. Loud and clear.

"I did." He pauses, "To?" His voice trails off in question, and she immediately latches on.

"Trixie has a play at one of the local theatres. It's sort of a huge thing, for her. I mean," she pauses, licking her lips slightly and clearing her throat through a cough, "She was picked out from a few different schools and she's really excited about it. I promised her I'd be there, and there's a plus one option..." she trails off slightly, as her eyes meet his, a question in them.

He smiles briefly at the mention of Trixie, though it's overclouded by his expression, the face he always makes whenever her daughter is mentioned that she can't quite place. Honestly, if it was anyone else she'd label it as fear.

"Oh," he frowns slightly, and he takes longer to catch on for someone who is as smooth as he usually is. It's actually kind of adorable. " _Oh."_

She laughs at that, a quiet sound that vibrates through to him, as closely pressed together as they are.

Lucifer coughs and shifts back slightly on his heels.

"And Detective Douche is overwise occupied, I take it?" he murmurs quietly, his usually too bright eyes flickering away from hers.

This time, Chloe frowns, her head cocking to the side slightly, but his eyes are unreadable, his head bowed.

"No," she tells him slowly. "Well, yes-" she stutters, and when was the last time she was this nervous around a man? Probably a crush in high school. "I mean, he's going with his girlfriend, that he's been seeing for several weeks. Not that we'd be going together if he wasn't seeing her, I mean. Me and Dan, that's over. There isn't anything there anymore. Besides Trixie, obviously. We both just want what is best for her."

She knows she's rambling now so she cuts herself off slightly, her lips pressing firmly together, her fingers curling around themselves, and her fingernails digging harshly into her palms.

His eyebrows are still slightly furrowed, however.

"And you require a date?"

"A plus one," she corrects automatically before wincing, and she mutters a barely audible, "Yes," and then, "If you're free that is. I know you've been busy, trying to sort Lux out and everything. Honestly, no hard feelings if you can't make it. I _can_ go alone."

He seems to react at the implication that he's her choice, though she's not sure she's made that exactly clear and her mouth parts to speak when his smile soon turns brilliant, at what she's not sure, his face beaming.

"I doubt there's a thing on this Earth I wouldn't miss to be your date instead, Chloe," Lucifer says softly, with that genuine tone of his she's only heard a handful of times, and then, "and I would like nothing more than to accompany you."

Then she's sure her smile matches his, as she meets Lucifer's eyes.

They've come far enough that she can admit how easy it would be to lean into him, let her lips tangle with his, and let her hands slide into his hair. To let him pull her closer, and take her upstairs. They've also come far enough that she admit she wants more from him. So she settles for grasping his hand in hers, her fingers curling around his for a brief moment, as she hopes he understands her sincerity before she lets go with a last, gentle squeeze.

"Great."

She stands, and he does too, mirroring her stance as she pops a hand on her hip, his own arms resting loosely by his sides.

He's still smiling, as she dusts down her jeans.

"So, when can I look forward to be greeted with your presence as my date, detective?" he asks, his voice purposefully sweet, with just a hint of that seductive tone she knows he uses to get his way lacing his tone.

Chloe rolls her eyes at his dramatics before she answers.

"Friday," she tells him.

"Grand," he murmurs in response, and he takes a step forward, purposefully stepping into her own, personal space, and his eyelashes cradle his cheeks as he looks down, "I do look forward to our second date."

She opens her mouth to correct him, and honestly, at this point, it's more of a habit than anything, before she realises that he's sort of right. In fact, she's quite sure that if he counted all of their little dinners as dates (as she had been doing so inside her own, private thoughts), that they would add up quite quickly. She closes her mouth, hoping he doesn't notice her hesitation but even if he does, he doesn't comment (but who is she kidding, of course he did; it was Lucifer).

"Nonetheless," he smiles that cheeky grin of his, "Will I see you before then?"

"There's a case to continue tomorrow," she says. "Perhaps a fresh pair of eyes wouldn't be the worst thing in the world?" She phrases it as a question, but she knows he'll be there.

"Of course, detective." Another pause. "Shall I pick you up on Friday?"

She allows him that, "If you'd like. The play starts at seven."

His grin widens, if possible.

"Excellent."

It feels as though he steps forward again, his chest pressing against hers, and her breathing hitches in her throat, eyeing him wearily, as she gulps loudly. She's sure her pulse is racing, too. The way she was reacting to him was getting rather ridiculous and inconvenient. If the look he sends her way is any indication, she'd think he could hear her heart rate picking up.

She feels his fingertips grazing hers before she sees him pick her hand up, his fingers curling around her wrist, and bringing her knuckles up to his face. He lays a single, lingering kiss there that should not cause as much of a reaction in her than it did, but it does, and she's sure her breathing stutters slightly.

"I shall see you in the morning, Chloe."

(Yeah, the heat between the two of them is definitely growing with each moment, if the urge she has to throw him down onto the couch behind him should be a sign at all.)

"Night," she mutters back.

She walks down the stairs of his club on shaky legs, her hand reaching for the door immediately, ignoring the amused chuckle he lets out behind her and yepp, he definitely knew the effect he had on her. Probably knew it all along, too. Before she even realised what it was.

Or maybe she just really needed to get laid. It had been a while, and who knew what would happen on Friday.

She was trying to make an effort with him lately, after a talk with Maze in which she told Chloe she was very firmly on "Team Deckerstar", whatever the hell that meant, and she knew she liked him. She knew he liked her too, he's made that obvious. Extremely obvious.

Maybe they could go out for drinks after Trixie's play.

(It was Dan's weekend to have her after all...)


	2. The Dress

**First of all, I am completely blown away by the response to the first chapter, so thank you everybody who has reviewed, left kudos, or left some comments. I appreciate each and everyone of you, and you're all awesome. Part two for the little ficlet for the lovely cuddlewuddlebunny over on tumblr.**

* * *

Lucifer does show up the next day for the next case she gets given, and Chloe's sort of impressed at how quickly they work to get the mystery solved. They usually do work pretty quick, but they manage to arrest two guys (well, she does) before Thursday evening and her boss insists that she takes Friday and Saturday off. For her hard work, or whatever.

But, her boss sends a look over Chloe's shoulder, and before she could check who it is, she places a hand on Chloe's shoulder, giving the detective a wink.

"And if you need any more time, all you need to do is let me know," she says in a low murmur.

Chloe's eyes narrow as her boss walks away, and she wonders if Lucifer had anything to do with it. Her suspicions are only confirmed when she twists around to find said man standing a few feet away from her, with his hands stuffed in his dark jacket, as he leans against her desk.

"What?" he asks with false innocence, his eyes widening.

"You know what," she mutters, as she walks around him, shutting one of her drawers shut.

"I'm certain I have no idea to what you are talking about, detective," he sniffs.

She shoots him a look over her shoulder, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Sure, Lucifer."

He's still leaning casually at the side of her desk when she turns around, pocketing the keys on her desk. His left leg is hanging over his right one, and she crosses her arms, slightly huffing at the picture he makes. Though her eyes are still narrowed, as she stares at him, eyebrows raised, as though to make him admit his foul play.

"Something wrong, detective? He asks smoothly.

She rolls her eyes but doesn't press any further.

"Of course not."

"Besides, if somebody had gone so far as to ensure that you had a few hours off from work, shouldn't you show some gratitude? As opposed to that person receiving your ire, as they did do you a favour after all. You wouldn't want to miss your child's first play," he points, rather annoyingly reasonable in Chloe's opinion, "and word on the street is you're going on a date with a rather handsome fellow. We wouldn't want anything to come in between that now, would we?"

Chloe snorts at his inability to be inconspicuous.

Honestly, she's slightly touched at how he's gone out of his way to make sure they can actually have their date. Not that she'd actually admit that to him, not wanting to encourage that type of behaviour in the future.

"You're lucky I'm busy over the next couple of days," she tells him instead, "and that I actually want time off work, or we'd be having words."

He grins, straightening up, as his fingers curl around the edge of the wood of her desk.

"I don't doubt it," he murmurs, his head tipping to the side, with his eyes more playful than she's seen them. "Put perhaps gratitude is in order now."

She raises an eyebrow.

"And maybe you should be patient for tomorrow night," she tells him, and even she doesn't expect the flirty tone to her voice, so she can't imagine he does.

She's sure his smirk grows, "My my, Miss Decker. Are you flirting with me?"

Lucifer receives another eye roll at the comment, though Chloe shrugs as she steps forward.

"And some, if you're lucky," is murmured as she steps forward, her hand resting on the desk beside his, her thumb pressing against his index finger, before she rakes her fingernails across the skin of his knuckles.

Lucifer clearly didn't expect that response, however, and his eyes widen, almost comically, and she's tempted to laugh, if not for the plans she has for tomorrow night. Honestly, with how cold she's been to receiving his affections in the past, she doesn't blame him. Not that she regrets said coldness. He has told her, multiple times actually, that all he wants is to get into her pants, but she'd like to think it's more than that now.

(Perhaps it's something they need to talk about, but she's always been an action type of girl.)

She smirks, her own head tilting slightly, and she takes another step towards him. A barely there kiss pressed to his cheek, barely missing the corner of his lips, as her torso presses briefly, deliciously, against his. She allows herself to breathe him in briefly, registers his scent in her mind before she steps away from him just as quickly as she'd pressed against him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucifer," she smirks, before she walks away without another word.

He could watch her walk away for once, while he was slightly unsteady.

Besides, whoever said retribution couldn't be delightful? And she's quite sure she's got a trick or two up her sleeve to make him speechless tomorrow night. He won't know what is going hit him.

.

Chloe has to take Trixie to the theatre early on in the day of Friday, since the leaders had said they wanted a quick run through. That meant that Trixie had to be dressed into a very expensive ball gown that Dan had gotten her (a source of friction between the two of them), but she can't deny her little girl looks beautiful in it. And she's never been quite so thankful for Maze's help when Trixie had insisted that she had to wear makeup.

"All the princesses do, mommy," she's protested. "I have to."

"You're plenty beautiful without it," Chloe had told her, her small hand encased in hers. "You don't need it."

Maze had stepped up, however, offering to help.

"I have lots of makeup in my room," the brunette had told the little girl. "Why don't I help you? Besides your mom needs to get ready too."

Maze had sent a knowing look her way (which she shouldn't be surprised, she should have known that Lucifer would have told Maze, they were close after all), and Trixie had latched onto the other woman's hand.

"But what about you?" Trixie had asked, her wide eyes looking up at the grownup. "You're coming too, aren't you? You promised, Maze, and you'll need to get ready too."

Maze just laughs. "Of course. I'll be ready on time. I gave you my word, princess," she teases the little girl.

Honestly, she's kind of impressed how far Maze has come with Trixie. Before, she'd seemed to act like children were aliens but since Halloween, the two of them seemed to get on like house on fire, and she seriously does appreciate all Maze does for her daughter. Maze shoots her a smile over Trixie's shoulder, and Chloe mouths a "Thank you", but the over girl just rolls her eyes.

It's barely been a few moments after Chloe reaches her own bedroom, when she hears a knock at the door.

(She never had decided what to wear the night before.)

"Yeah?" she calls out.

Maze's head pops around the door, a bashful smile on her face.

"Package. For you."

Chloe's forehead crinkles slightly as she gets up from her dresser.

"What?" She asks, puzzled. "I hadn't ordered anything."

" _You_ haven't," she emphasises.

She's still confused but Maze strolls right in with a rather large package in her hands and drops it on the blonde's bed. Chloe stares at it, her eyebrows pushing together, before she looks back at Maze.

"What is that?"

"Someone was worried you wouldn't find a dress in time, after eavesdropping, or overhearing as a certain someone likes to put it, your conversation with someone at the station. Sophie, was it?" Maze shrugs. "I was just instructed to make sure you received it. And there may or man not be some shoes downstairs."

Chloe pauses and lets that settle for a moment, before she sighs, looking up at Maze, exasperated.

"Lucifer, seriously?" she sighs.

"I picked the dress out," Maze tells her, "It's stunning, and exactly your style. I promise. He was a little nervous you wouldn't like it, so you know, go easy on the guy. He was only trying to help out." A pause. "If not, please feel free to pawn through your jean filled wardrobe."

Chloe glares, her head snapping to the side, but Maze merely smirks, ducking out, a "Trixie said she needs you to help her into the dress because you need to leave soon" muttered over her shoulder. The door shuts behind her a moment later, and Chloe supposes she could take a quick sneak peak at the dress what Lucifer had bought her (honestly, she's trying to get her head around him asking Maze for fashion advice).

Even she can't help the small gasp she lets out as the lid falls to the floor.

Damn Maze, because she's right, it is a beautiful dress.

(One, she's sure will take his breath away, even if it lacks the element of surprise.)

"Mom!"

Chloe puts the lid back on the box, as she storms out of her bedroom, and into the one Maze was occupying, with a smile on her face.

"I hear it's time for this princess to get her dress on," Chloe teases, her hands reaching down to her daughter.

Trixie nods enthusiastically, "Yepp. And see, Maze made me pretty."

"You always were, makeup or no makeup," Chloe tells her seriously.

Trixie rolls her eyes though, a habit she'd picked up from her mother.

"Yeah," she sighs. "Now get me all princessy, we're going to be late," the little girl insists.

Chloe rolls her eyes at her child's dramatics, though she follows the instructions.

"Come on then," Chloe tugs lightly on her hand, "The dress is out here."

Trixie is practically bouncing all the way out there.

"Oh and mommy?"

Chloe hums, "Hm?"

"Maze says you asked Lucifer to come. Is he coming? He hasn't come over much lately. You should ask him to come over for dinner again," the little girl babbles insistently.

Chloe's cheeks burn slightly, though she nods.

"Yeah," she sighs, though she doesn't answer the girl's other question. "He'll be coming with me later, and your dad will be there when you get to rehearsals. He'll be taking you home tonight too."

"Daddy told me already," Trixie tells her mom. "And is Lucifer staying? Will he be here when I get back?"

Maze's laughter follows her through to the other room, and Chloe glares, as she presses her lips together, pointedly ignoring the question as she opens to the bag for Trixie's dress which was thankfully wrinkleless. For a child's play, they really were strict over there.

There's a teasing note to Maze's voice as she speaks to the little girl, "I have a feeling you'll be seeing an awful lot more of Lucifer soon."

Trixie claps her hands and the excitement of an eight-year-old follows, leaving Chloe to grit her teeth at her inability to squash that claim, because honestly, she thinks she really likes him.

.

Chloe manages to drop Trixie off with a few moments to spare, and when she gets home, she heads straight to the shower. It usually did take her a while to get ready after all, and Lucifer had called earlier to insist that he'd be there at 6 on the dot. She'd been busy with Trixie but she'd barely been able to refrain from asking about the dress. She did, but they would be having some words later.

She goes to her closet with a towel wrapped around her, and she pretends to contemplate what to wear, but she knows as well as everybody else that she's completely going to wear the dress that lay in the box on her bed. Even if she felt like it was charity. She knew Lucifer was ridiculously rich, but something still didn't feel right about it. Almost like she was taking advantage.

But by the time she's finished getting ready, even she can admit she looks hot.

And so does Maze.

Maze eyes her over as she comes tottering down the stairs in the too high heels. Her head cocks to the side, her eyes careful.

"You look hot, Decker," Maze grins, as she stands up.

"Likewise," Chloe returns, as she eyes Maze over.

"Don't I always?" she winks. "Now, I'm going. I assume I'll see you and Luce there?"

Chloe nods but calls Maze back at the last minute.

"Hey, Maze?"

The brunette turns back around.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For... what you did," Chloe even smiles.

Maze smirks.

"No worries, detective. But do me a favour?" She waits for Chloe's nod, "Make sure you give him hell."

Maze looks strangely amused but Chloe laughs, shaking her head.

"I promise."

Not even a minute after Maze leaves, the doorbell goes off, and Chloe is under no illusions as to who it is. She stares at the wooden door for a beat, gulps loudly, and she smooths down the tight, red dress with her hands, before she moves to open it. She's smirking before she even opens the door the whole way open, but her own eyes soon widen, dropping down slightly at the sight of Lucifer waiting outside for her.

Because damn. He made a suit look good.

Not that she'd expect anything less.

But also because he's got a bouquet of flowers waiting in his hands. She almost laughs at that, because she did not expect that. Hardly thought it was the type to.

It also takes Lucifer a few moments to recover, his eyes trailing over her. Her red dress is very tight fitted, she knows that, goes over her curves just right, and drops at her feet, poofing out slightly, and it really did not hurt to emphasise her cleavage every now and then, did it? Whilst it was literally hell to walk in with her heels, the look on his face was so worth it. The dropping of his jaw, and the slight widening of his eyes. She'd take that any day, and was a boost to the ego if she was honest.

His dark eyes finally make it back up to her face.

"Chloe," he breathes, his accent coming out thicker than usual. "You look-" he seems to search for the words, before he settles on, "radiant".

She smiles back at him, though she shrugs.

"You don't clean up bad yourself," she teases.

He laughs, though his eyes drop down to the flowers in his hands.

"Oh," he pauses. "Maze said that it was compulsory to bring flowers to a date. Said I would if I knew what was good for me. She also said that your favourites were Carnations. So," he laughs slightly, one of his hands running through his hair, "These are for you."

She thinks his rambling is adorable, and it was so rare to see an unsure Lucifer, so she'd take all that she could get.

He steps forward, just as she does, pressing them into her palms.

Honestly, she has no idea how Maze knows she likes Carnations but she's touched, by both of them, so she smiles at him.

"Thank you," she says sincerely, and she gestures behind her. "Why don't you come in? I'll need to put these in water."

He doesn't comment as she walks away, though she can feel his gaze on her, and she smirks as she realises that he's probably watching her ass. A look over her shoulder confirms it, though he doesn't notice her, and she laughs under her breath.

Men, all the same. So easy.

She finds a vase, leaves the flowers in the kitchen and finds her way back to see Lucifer waiting just outside the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"So, detective. Would you do me the honour?"

He holds his bent arm out, his manners reminding her of some old movie from the 1800s or something. She laughs, though she curls her arm into his, and her eyes remain on his.

"You may," she teases, as she allows him to escort her out of her house.

(Honestly, she sort of wanted to hug Maze.)

(Oh, and they were definitely going for drinks later.)


	3. The Play

**once again, you're all awesome. thank you so much for all the lovely comments, and though this has taken longer to get out (i've been super swamped with exams and work and all that, uni sucks sometimes!), i finally have it finished. hope you all enjoy.**

 **this chapter is more of a filler one, it's not all that important. well, it is, and we are near the end now, but there are** **more parts to come, fyi. i'm not leaving it here, i promise!**

* * *

Chloe's actually kind of impressed that when she walks out of her front door, that it isn't Lucifer's usual black, Corvette that awaits them. Instead, it's some sort of Maserati that she can't name (she's never been a huge cars girl), which she wasn't expecting, and her head twists sharply to his, in question, and she finds him already looking down at her.

He shrugs lightly, though he averts his eyes, and coughs quietly.

"Maze may have also mentioned that my other car may not have been strictly recital material, so I opted for another."

He still sounds so unsure that she has to press her lips together from smiling too widely, and she pauses at that.

"Meaning you have many cars?" she asks.

She knows he's pretty much loaded, since he owns Lux, but she never did think to ask how much that included.

"Right now? Six," Lucifer tells her.

"Wow," she breathes. "Must be nice for some," she teases.

He beams back at her, and his arm moves from its previous position around her waist, so that his fingers (which are surprisingly warm, she's not sure why but she was almost certain that they'd be cold), can entwine around hers, and she smiles at the weight of them.

"So," he coughs, and her eyes flicker back to his, "Shall we?" He repeats his earlier words.

She lets out a quick breath, a smile overtaking her face.

"Yeah, let's go."

And they go.

It starts.

.

The theatre isn't too far away, and they get there quite quickly.

Lucifer even hired a driver, who happens to be a darked-skinned male that looks oddly familiar to her and she's not entirely sure why. He keeps peering at the two of them as he drives, but Chloe shakes it off, smiling up at Lucifer.

"What time is the little-"

"She has a name, you know," Chloe points out, cutting him off.

He sighs, rolling his eyes slightly, and the motion only makes her smile if only because she knows that her daughter is quite fond of Lucifer. Why, she'll never know, since she'd categorise his behaviour as almost rude around children, but it seems to amuse Trixie.

"Ah, yes," he pauses. "What time is Trixie's play then, detective?" he asks, with an almost teasing note to his voice.

"We'll probably get there with a few minutes to spare," she tells him. "Just enough to get to our seats, probably."

"And are we going to be near detective douche?" Lucifer asks, though Chloe senses it's less mockery at this point and more a habit, because she's seen the two of them around each other, and she'd almost say that the two men were getting along.

Good, because if Lucifer was going to be in her life, he'd have to get used to the fact that Dan would be too. Since he was Trixie's father, and she had no intention of separating the two. She cared for her daughter too much.

"He should be." A pause. "I think he's bringing a date."

Lucifer's eyes seem to narrow at that.

"My mother?" he demands. Almost.

Chloe shrugs, her eyes flicking out the window as she wills herself not to react to the notion of Charlotte being Lucifer's mother.

"He didn't say," she says instead, though she knows it isn't Charlotte.

Dan had promised that if he were to start something with the woman, he wouldn't bring her around Chloe as she'd demanded after the whole court scenario, and he most certainly wouldn't bring her around Trixie, and Chloe knew that would mean that he wasn't going to see her.

Lucifer doesn't comment, and merely presses his lips together, before his head suddenly snaps in her direction again.

"Nevermind," he says softly.

And then, "Chloe?"

She hums, her head twisting towards his, with her eyebrows raised in question.

"After the... play is over, would you mind accompanying me somewhere else?"

Her forehead crinkles slightly at that, and she frowns slightly.

"Where?"

"A place that I've acquired recently," he says smoothly, "I have something I'd like to show you."

Her expression still doesn't change, and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, come now, detective, wipe that look from your face. I'm hardly going to murder you in cold blood, not after I've spent so much time wooing you."

She's not entirely sure if he's joking, but she believes him all the same.

"I know," she sighs. "I trust you."

Chloe tries not to react too much at the way his eyes widen, his hand tightening ever so slightly around hers, because could that really be categorised as a surprise? Of course, she trusts him. Did he really think she'd allow him to be around her, and her daughter if she didn't?

Nonetheless, she stores it away to be dealt with later.

Much later, if the plans she (and apparently the both of them) have for tonight.

Suddenly, the car comes to a halt and the driver peers back over at them.

"Here," he says gruffly before Chloe can even say anything else. "Should you require any more assistance, Mr Morningstar?"

Lucifer immediately shakes his head.

"Do what you like," Lucifer tells the man. "I'll call you for the pickup. It may be a while."

With a nod of his head, Lucifer turns back to her, with a small smile on his face, and his hand outstretched for her to take.

"Ready?"

Chloe lets her fingers wave through his in answer, beaming up at him.

"Let's go," she tells him.

She allows him to tug her out of the car, and once she's upright, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, she takes the arm he offered, her own arm wrapping around his, her fingernails resting above his elbow. Her eyes remain on his, as his sweep out to the entrance of the theatre.

"This way?" his voice raises in question, as he points one way.

Chloe laughs at that, shaking her head slightly, and her hand reaches forward, her fingers curling around his and pointing his hand in the opposite direction.

"More like this way," she tells him, humour in her tone.

He almost looks embarrassed if she'd ever seen him so, and she presses her lips together to stop from laughing again. Instead, Lucifer shakes his head, eyes pointing in her direction, though they seem brighter than usual, and his smile just a tad too wide.

"Then, why don't you lead the way, detective?"

His voice is laced with a hint of seduction, the way his voice lowers when she knows he's trying to flirt with her. Usually, she'd brush it off, roll her eyes at him, and turn in the opposite direction. But she finds she doesn't want to anymore. She doesn't want to hide behind those walls she's built around herself, particularly when he's around, because she likes him. She really likes him. For the lack of a better term.

So she grins up at him, a real genuine smile that she hasn't used in a rather long while, and she sighs lightly.

Chloe reaches up to bring his hand to hers, her fingers entwining around his.

"You'd be hopelessly lost without me," she teases him, as she pulls him along.

His laughter follows them, warm and deep, and she finds herself chuckling along with him.

"I do admit to that, yes," Lucifer grins back. "Who wouldn't be by such a glorious creature as yourself?

She snorts, barely restraining an eye roll and then she pulls on his arm a little more firmly.

"Come on, Romeo," this time she does roll her eyes. "We best get to our seats before Trixie's play starts."

He doesn't comment, but allows himself to be pulled along, and tries to ignore the tingles it sends down his spine when she introduces him as her date, her hand never leaving his grasp. He smiles along, his thumb carassing the back of her hand, just passed her knuckles, and she seems to curve into him, just slightly, when she talks to other people there (other parents of children in the play, he assumes), and he even manages to smile at Dan and his date. Some girl named Jennifer, who even Chloe doesn't seem to know, but she doesn't really ask, so he doesn't either.

Chloe doesn't release his hand, even as they take their seats, and the lights come down. If anything, she holds on tighter, and he almost wants to ask, but he doesn't, he merely leans into her side slightly, until she's curving right back into him, a light sigh escaping her.

She smiles widely, for the most part, her eyes glistening when Trixie comes on, though he's paying far more attention to Chloe, than her daughter on stage, if he's honest.

It's just as the lights are coming back on, at the end of the play, that her head twists to his.

Lucifer hums in his throat, as he blinks, eyes on her.

"Thank you," Chloe speaks slowly.

She seems sincere, but he's more than a little confused, and his head tips to the side.

"For?"

"Coming with me," she elaborates. "I really didn't want to come alone," she lets a little laugh.

His eyebrows furrow, "And why is that?"

She shrugs.

"You know," she pauses, licking her bottom lip, and she bites on it softly, but her eyes suddenly drop, avoiding his, "Separating from your child's father isn't always a good thing. In the eyes of other parent's anyway. Most of them look at you with this look of disapproval, that makes you want to evaluate all of your life choices." Another pause. "So, I just wanted to say thank you. For coming. And making it bearable, to face all those judgy faces. You didn't have to come."

He let's that settle for a moment, his eyes casting over hers. He's not familiar with the notion, but he's aware of the insistant need humans have to gain approval. He's felt it himself on a time or two.

His hand comes up, curving under her jaw, and his thumb pressing against her chin insistently, until she faces him, her eyes drifting up to his.

"I wasn't aware all that bothered you," he says softly.

She shrugs.

"I don't show it, and I try to not let it bother me too much. And it doesn't. For the most part. I just worry about Trixie sometimes, about what some of the people could say to her in school," she seems to shrug it off, a breathless noise escaping her. "Anyway, I've enjoyed it, being in your company today, so thank you."

He senses she doesn't like to show weakness all that much, and that is a notion he can empathise with, so he lets her with a smile.

"You are more than welcome, Chloe," he tells her, just as soft. "I doubt there will ever come a time I would say no to being in your company."

Her eyes glisten, bluer than he's seen them, and her hand tightens around his for a brief moment, before she releases him.

"I suppose you'll want to see your daughter now," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Chloe laughs. "We should see her before we have to get off, and I'm sure Dan will want to get her home soon, too. Right?" He must not answer quick enough, because she prompts, "There's that thing you wanted to show me. Right?"

"Right," he murmurs to her, the words pressed to her ear. "Why don't you lead the way?"

Her face suddenly turns teasing.

"Afraid you'll get lost again, Lucifer?" she mocks, her eyes playful.

"Cheeky," he mutters.

She just grins harder, and he lifts an expectant brow.

"The way, detective?"

"Your sense of direction is seriously lacking," she tells him seriously, though she's grinning, and she pulls him along.

"Or maybe I just enjoy to see you leading," is what he tells her, before he finds himself with an excited eight-year-old wrapped around his legs.

"Lucifer!" the little girl screeches.

He still swears that all children are still evil, even if this one makes Chloe's face light up with happiness. He supposes he can get used to it, given time, and he thinks that he'd really like to.

"Mommy, are you and Lucifer actually on a date this time? Maze says you need to stop being in denial, whatever she means."

He tries to restrain a laugh at that, but he's not sure he manages, and he catches Chloe's eyes over Trixie's head, catching the blush staining her cheeks, and he grins.

(Yeah, he could get used to this.)


End file.
